A Wild Night
by MusimGugur97
Summary: [2Hyun Fanfiction] Kim Jonghyun (JR) x Hwang Minhyun. Don't Like Don't Read!


A Wild Night

2hyun Fanfiction

Kim Jonghyun (JR) x Hwang Minhyun

.

.

.

Jonghyun memasuki gedung apartemen pribadinya dengan wajah lelah. Dia juga suntuk setelah melakukan perjalanan ke luar negeri untuk menghibur penggemarnya di konser NU'EST W kemarin.

Kenapa tidak pulang bersama membernya di dorm NU'EST? Alasannya disana berisik. Terutama karena desahan tak tahu diri BaekRen atau SeungRon. Jonghyun lebih memilih untuk menenangkan diri di apartemennya. Ah, bukan miliknya saja sih. Tapi juga milik pujaan hatinya yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan world tour konser bersama Wanna One. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hwang Minhyun.

Mengingat Minhyun, Jonghyun jadi tersenyum sendiri. Apartemen ini terlalu banyak kenangan mereka. Setiap sudutnya penuh dengan memori dirinya dan Minhyun. Jonghyun benar-benar rindu pujaan hatinya.

Akhirnya Jonghyun mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol panggilan cepat angka 1 untuk sekedar melepas rindu dengan kekasihnya.

"Halo? Bugi?" suara Minhyun diseberang sambungan terdengar lelah dan putus-putus. Sepertinya dia habis berlatih untuk penampilan spesialnya di konser Wanna One

"Halo, Sayang. Habis berlatih?" tanya Jonghyun kemudian menyalakan mode pengeras suara dan meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja makan dan mengambil air dingin dari dalam kulkas.

"begitulah. Hanya tinggal memantapkan persiapan saja. Kau di apartemen ya?" Minhyun balik bertanya, Jonghyun mengangguk walaupun dia tahu Minhyun tak dapat melihatnya.

"Ya, aku baru sampai. Minki yang memberitahumu?" Jonghyun sudah meneguk segelas penuh air dingin ditangannya. Minhyun hanya menggumam ketika menjawab.

"Hah..." hela Minhyun di ujung sambungan.

"Kenapa Sayang?" Jonghyun kini bertanya sambil masuk ke kamarnya oh kamar mereka.

"Sebenarnya aku mau marah padamu, Bugi-ya" kata Minhyun. Jonghyun menghentikan kegiatannya mengganti baju. Kemejanya terbuka menampilkan otot-otot kekar di dada dan sekitar perutnya.

"Marah karena?" Jonghyun menggantungkan nada bicaranya ketika bertanya

"Karena kau terlalu seksi kemarin saat perform di konser" Minhyun mengatakannya dengan cepat dalam satu tarikan napas malah terkesan melakukan rap sepertinya. Jonghyun hanya terkekeh. Kadang Minhyun bisa sangat menggemaskan. Jonghyun yakin, diseberang sana kekasihnya ini sudah menggembungkan pipinya menahan kesal.

"Sepertinya penampilanku masih dalam batas sopan, Sayang" Jonghyun tersenyum menggoda. Mengerjai kekasihnya adalah hal terbaik.

"Tidak! Bajumu terlalu ketat! Banyak fans yang berpikir kotor tentangmu!" jawab Minhyun setengah berteriak. Jonghyun menahan tawanya. Kekasihnya benar-benar menggemaskan jika sedang cemburu.

"Biarkan saja. Toh yang lihat seluruh tubuhku kan kau, Hwang Minhyun. Ah biar kutambahkan. Kau bahkan suka mendesah dibawahku daripada sekedar berpikir kotor" Jonghyun menyeringai. Minhyun tentu tak bisa melihatnya tapi Jonghyun yakin wajah kekasihnya sudah memerah sampai ketelinga.

"K-kim Jonghyun menyebalkan!" Minhyun membalas terbata dan tawa Jonghyun meledak.

"Iya-iya maaf Permaisuriku, aku akan minta cordi-noona untuk membuat tampilanku biasa saja. Sudah sana istirahat, besok kau harus memberikan performance yang prima" Jonghyun berkata dengan lembut. Ah dia merindukan mengelus dan mengecup puncak kepala Minhyun.

"Eung. Kau janji ya, jangan berpakaian seksi lagi. Iya, setelah ini aku kembali ke dorm dan tidur" Jonghyun mengangguk dan sudah mengganti kemejanya menjadi kaos oblong putih.

"Selamat malam Sayang, aku mencintaimu" ucap Jonghyun

"Selamat malam Bugi, aku juga mencintaimu" balas Minhyun kemudian sambungan itu terputus.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah konser World Tour Wanna One di Seoul hari pertama. Sudah banyak berita dimana-mana. Bahkan ketika Jonghyun memasuki ruang wakil direktur Pledis banyak yang membicarakan mereka. termasuk membicarakan kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak menonton Minhyun, Jonghyun-ah?" kata busajang Pledis itu ketika Jonghyun duduk di hadapannya.

"Tidak hari ini hyung, besok mungkin" Jonghyun tersenyum dan memberikan map berisi jadwal NU'EST W kedepannya. Manager nya tidak bisa datang karena sudah berjanji mengantar Ren juga Baekho dan mau menonton Minhyun. Jadilah dia yang memberikannya.

"Ah kau juga masih ada syuting ya. Ya terserahmu sajalah. Oh iya, untuk foto konsep album sudah keluar. Aku akan mengirimkannya ke emailmu" Jonghyun hanya mengangguk dan mengambil ponselnya untuk mengecek email tapi sebuah pesan di aplikasi chat akhirnya ia buka.

Jonghyun langsung tersenyum ketika membacanya. Kekasihnya memang sangat perhatian. Besok saja dia berikan kekasihnya kejutan dengan datang ke konsernya.

"Kau sudah memberitahu Minhyun kalau tidak datang? Nanti dia berharap kau datang" tanya wakil direktur agensi nya bernaung.

"Sudah hyung. Aku juga sudah titip pesan pada Ren kalau aku tidak bisa datang. Minhyun pasti mengerti" Jonghyun menjawab dengan senyuman. Wakil direktur itu hanya mengangguk memahami.

"Bagaimana konsepnya menurutmu?" tanyanya lagi. Jonghyun yang sudah membuka email memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua tenggelam dalam obrolan panjang membahas konsep comeback nanti.

.

.

"Kau luar biasa Minhyun-ah! Kalian juga!" teriak Ren dibelakang panggung kepada Minhyun dan anggota Wanna One yang lainnya.

"Terimakasih Minki/Minki-hyung" jawab mereka hampir serempak. Minhyun sudah menarik Ren merapat kepinggir menjauhi gerombolan manusia yang berjubel di belakang panggung.

"Terimakasih juga sudah datang Minki-ya" Minhyun memeluk maknae NU'EST itu. Dan Ren sudah menepuk punggung salah satu kakaknya ini.

"Eung. Maafkan Jonghyun ya, dia tidak bisa datang" Ren berkata dengan penuh penyesalan. Minhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Iya tidak masalah. Tadi Jonghyun juga sudah memberitahuku" balas Minhyun

"Ya sudah, kami pulang dulu. Kerja bagus Minhyun-ah jaga kesehatanmu" Baekho akhirnya buka suara dan Minhyun kembali mengangguk. Ren dan Baekho akhirnya melangkah pergi.

"Hah... padahal aku mengharapkanmu datang memelukku Bugi-ya" gumam Minhyun pelan.

"Hwang Minhyun ayo makan malam dan pulang~" Ong Seongwoo sudah merangkul bahunya. Teman satu line lahirnya sudah pasti bisa menaikkan mood siapapun di Wanna One karena tingkahnya.

.

.

.

Minhyun sudah siap dengan penampilannya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir konser Wanna One di Seoul. Minhyun ingin cepat menyelesaikannya dan tidur. Tubuhnya sudah cukup lelah selama dua hari belakangan ini karena sibuk menghibur penggemar.

Sama seperti hari sebelumnya. Minhyun kembali membuka baju dan menari menggunakan penutup mata. Namun sepertinya hari ini Minhyun benar-benar total dalam membuat satu gedung berteriak histeris. Minhyun membuka seluruh bajunya. Lepas seutuhnya dan tak menempel lagi. Bukan hanya sekedar pamer. Malah terkesan merangsang.

Jonghyun yang sengaja datang tanpa memberitahu kekasihnya dibuat meneguk ludah susah payah menahan gejolak libido. Kekasihmu menggoda banyak orang ditengah hujan begini siapa yang tidak tergoda? Yang jelas Jonghyun sangat bernafsu kalau kalian mau tahu.

Dibalik masker hitamnya, Jonghyun menyeringai. Kepalanya sudah memikirkan banyak ide untuk menghukum kekasihnya ini. Sepertinya Hwang Minhyun akan kehabisan suaranya untuk mendesah semalaman ini.

.

.

"Kerja bagus semuanya. Kalian bisa berkemas dan kita kembali ke dorm" teriak manager Wanna One di ruang ganti. Semuanya hanya mengangguk dan mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan olehnya. Minhyun sudah selesai berkemas dan merasa mengantuk. Sepertinya mencuci wajah sebentar tak masalah.

"Hyung, aku ke kamar mandi sebentar" pamitnya pada Ha Sungwoon yang ada disebelahnya. Sungwoon hanya bergumam dan Minhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi di luar ruang ganti.

Baru saja akan memutar knop pintu kamar mandi mulut dan hidung Minhyun sudah dibekap oleh kain ah lebih tepatnya sapu tangan dengan wangi yang sangat dia hapal. Wangi Jonghyun.

"Lebih baik kau diam Hwang Minhyun" suara Jonghyun begitu berat di telinganya. Minhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah dan mengikuti langkah Jonghyun membawanya. Minhyun tahu dari nada bicara Jonghyun tadi, Jonghyun sedang dalam mode tidak boleh dibantah.

"Masuk" perintah Jonghyun lagi ketika sudah membukakan pintu mobilnya di basement gedung konser. Minhyun menunduk takut kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil Jonghyun. Minhyun sudah duduk tenang di kursi penumpang. Jonghyun memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Minhyun dan membuka laci di depan Minhyun. Minhyun paham maksudnya dan hanya menyerahkan kedua tangannya.

"Hwang Minhyun, kau ditangkap karena kesalahan menggoda banyak orang dan membuat Kim Jonghyun terangsang berat" Jonghyun mengunci borgol di kedua tangan Minhyun kemudian menutup pintu dan memutar langkahnya menuju kursi pengemudi.

Jonghyun melajukan mobilnya cepat ke arah apartemen mereka. Jonghyun menyeringai sedangkan Minhyun menunduk dalam. Keduanya berpikir satu hal yang sama. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panas.

.

.

"Urmh J-jonghyun hentikan" Minhyun meremas tangannya yang terkepal. Pergelangan tangannya masih terborgol. Kini ia duduk di meja makan dengan mata ditutup kain hitam dan dalam keadaan telanjang. Jonghyun sedang menginterogasinya sambil menggunakan bulu-bulu halus untuk mengodanya.

"Kenapa harus dihentikan Minhyun-ssi? Anda tadi menggoda banyak orang dengan tampilan ini. Tunjukkan wajah jalangmu itu lagi!" Jonghyun menurunkan bulu-bulu itu menuju kejantanan Minhyun yang mengacung tinggi namun tersumpal cock ring diujungnya. Belum lagi lubangnya yang terisi mainan penis tiruan yang ditancapkan Jonghyun sebelum menyuruhnya duduk.

Minhyun hanya bisa mendesah tertahan menikmati siksaan Jonghyun. Jantungnya bertalu-talu ketika Jonghyun menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya. Walau dengan permainan peran seperti ini, Jonghyun selalu bisa mengangkat nafsunya sampai titik tertinggi.

"Katakan Minhyun-ssi, kenapa kau begitu menggoda tadi?" Jonghyun menggoda kedua bola kembar Minhyun dengan bulu mainannya. Sedangkan bibirnya sibuk memberi tanda kepemilikan ditubuh putih bersih Minhyun.

"A-aku hah sengaja hah hah ugh Kim ah" desahan Minhyun makin menjadi ketika Jonghyun menggigit puting kanannya keras. Dan mengganti mainan bulunya dengan mengaduk lubangnya menggunakan penis plastik itu.

"Sengaja hm? Kau akan dikenakan pasal berlapis Minhyun-ssi" Jonghyun sudah menjilat belakang telinga Minhyun. Sambil terus menggerakkan mainan dildonya kencang dalam lubang Minhyun.

"hah hah bagaimana ah bisa urmmm Jonghyun" Minhyun memejamkan matanya dalam penutup mata itu. Kepalanya mulai pening menerima semua rangsangan yang diberikan Jonghyun. Jonghyun kembali menyeringai sangat tampan.

"Pertama, pasal pencemaran visual publik. Kau mencemari mata banyak orang dengan membuka baju dan pamer abs di konser" Jonghyun masih terus menggerakkan dildonya. Minhyun mengangguk perlahan sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kedua, pasal penggodaan seksual dengan sengaja. Kau sengaja menggoda Kim Jonghyun secara seksual hingga terangsang berat. Jadi setelah ini terima hukumanmu" Minhyun hanya bisa mendesah ketika puncaknya sudah hampir dekat. Jonghyun tidak memberi jeda pelan sedikitpun. Malah makin brutal mengaduk lubangnya. Minhyun menjerit ketika sampai. Tapi klimaksnya tertahan cock ring. Minhyun orgasme kering.

Masih dengan napas terengah Minhyun sudah digendong ala bridal oleh Jonghyun menuju kamar mereka. Jonghyun melepas kain penutup mata Minhyun ketika sudah merebahkan tubuh Minhyun.

"Terimalah hukumanmu, Hwang Minhyun" Jonghyun sudah melepas dildo pada lubang basah Minhyun dan menggantinya dengan penisnya sendiri. Minhyun mengalungkan tangannya yang terborgol pada leher Jonghyun. Membiarkan Jonghyun bergerak brutal dalam lubangnya.

"Kenapa kau sempit sekali Hwang?" tanya Jonghyun sambil terus menusuk Minhyun. Minhyun hanya menggeleng tak bisa menjawab dan terus mendesah.

Jonghyun merasakan jika lubang Minhyun makin ketat meremas gumpalan daging miliknya. Minhyun akan sampai lagi. Dan Jonghyun masih ingin menggodanya. Minhyun hampir sampai dan Jonghyun mencabut pedangnya.

"Ahhhh Kim!" Minhyun membuka matanya dan menjerit tak terima dihentikan ketika dia hampir sampai.

"Terima saja hukumanmu Hwang, bagaimana rasanya tak bisa orgasme padahal sudah dekat?" Jonghyun sudah menciumi wajah Minhyun yang penuh peluh dan menatapnya tajam.

"kau brengsek Kim" Minhyun berkata pelan dan sibuk mengatur napas serta meredakan pening yang menderanya karena klimaks yang tidak sampai.

"benar. Aku bisa sangat brengsek jika berkaitan denganmu Hwang!" Jonghyun mengangkat dan memutar tubuh Minhyun menjadi menungging membelakanginya. Tanpa aba-aba Jonghyun kembali memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang Minhyun yang berkedut.

"ah!" Minhyun menjerit karena dalam posisi ini Jonghyun bisa menusuknya sampai dalam mengenai titik nikmatnya.

Jonghyun terus menggerakkan kejantanannya keluar masuk dengan cepat dalam lubang Minhyun. Tangannya yang bebas juga membantu mengurut kejantanan Minhyun. Ketika mereka akan klimaks Jonghyun melesakkan miliknya dalam-dalam di lubang Minhyun sedangkan tangannya sibuk membuka cock ring di ujung kepala penis Minhyun.

"J-jonghyun aargh" "Minhyun!"

Mereka berdua sama-sama menjerit nikmat ketika menyentuh puncak surga bersamaan.

Dengan napas terengah Minhyun menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur. Jonghyun tersenyum melihat hasil perbuatannya. Membuat Minhyun kepayahan karenanya adalah kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Akhirnya Jonghyun mengeluarkan miliknya dan membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Minhyun. Mengambil kunci borgol dan melepaskannya dari pergelangan tangan Minhyun.

"Jangan ulangi lagi menggodaku seperti tadi, Sayang" Jonghyun mengecup kedua mata Minhyun yang setengah terpejam. Minhyun hanya mengangguk tak sanggup lagi bicara karena lelah. Jonghyun merapatkan tubuhnya untuk membawa Minhyun dalam pelukkannya. Sudah lama dia dan Minhyun tidak bertukar kehangatan begini.

"Jonghyun" panggil Minhyun pelan dengan mata terpejam.

"Ya?" sahut Jonghyun dan masih mengelus punggung Minhyun untuk memberinya kenyamanan.

"Kau seksi kalau berperan jadi polisi seperti tadi"

"Jadi? Mau mencoba peran lainnya denganku?"

"eum"

Minhyun makin melesakkan kepalanya pada leher Jonghyun sedangkan Jonghyun tertawa sejenak sebelum akhirnya ikut menyusul Minhyun tidur.

.

.

.

Minhyun terbangun ketika sinar matahari pagi menyentuh kulitnya. Dengan mata masih mengantuk Minhyun melihat sekitar, menyatukan potongan puzzle kegiatan semalam yang ia lakukan. Dan hanya tersenyum mengingat betapa panas hal yang ia dan Jonghyun lakukan.

Minhyun menoleh ke sisi tubuhnya. Jonghyun sudah tidak ada, mungkin dia sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Minhyun bangun dan mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Sedikit meringis karena sakit pada lubangnya. Hey sepertinya Jonghyun benar-benar brutal semalam.

Dengan perlahan, Minhyun bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ketika masuk ke kamar mandi dan melihat cermin besar di meja wastafel Minhyun hanya bisa melongo melihat apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya yang putih tanpa bulu itu kini penuh dengan bekas gigitan penuh cinta dari kekasihnya yang hampir berwarna keunguan itu. Wajah Minhyun merah padam. Kalau begini bagaimana dia akan buka-bukaan lagi. Kim Jonghyun benar-benar brengsek.

"KIM JONGHYUN! KENAPA KISSMARKNYA SEBANYAK INI?" suara teriakan Minhyun hanya dibalas kekehan ringan dari balik dapur oleh Jonghyun. Sepertinya seharian ini agenda Jonghyun adalah meredakan amarah permaisuri Hwangnya.

.

.

.

The End


End file.
